


kenma kontra dachowiec

by wrappedinchocolateblankets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedinchocolateblankets/pseuds/wrappedinchocolateblankets
Summary: Kenma chciał tylko uciec przed deszczem i pograć w swoje gry, ale gdzieś po drodze udało mu się zgarnąć bezpańskie zwierzę. (Chwila moment, koty wiedzą jak się uśmiechać?) Gdzie Kuroo jest dachowcem. Dosłownie.TŁUMACZENIE





	1. Does stray rhyme with rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kenma vs trashcat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250462) by [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea). 



> Pierwszy z czterech rozdziałów WIP, która niestety raczej nie zostanie skończona :) Enjoy!

Kenma znajduje dachowca. Podczas ulewy. Tak to się wszystko zaczyna.

To dopiero czwartkowe popołudnie w środku długiego, nudnego tygodnia, z nieba deszcz niemiłosiernie leje się strumieniami, a Kenmie absolutnie się to nie podoba. Robi się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy po zakończeniu lekcji wyciąga wreszcie telefon i widzi, że zostało mu mniej niż dziesięć procent baterii.

\- Ugh – jęczy, waląc głową o ławkę.

\- Stary, co jest nie tak z Kenmą? – słyszy pytanie Yamamoto. Nie ma odpowiedzi, ale Kenma ma niejasne wrażenie, że ktoś po lewej wzrusza ramionami. Zakłada więc, że hałaśliwy chłopak rozmawia z Fukunagą, który odzywa się jeszcze rzadziej niż Kenma, kiedy ma zły dzień.

\- Facet, co jest? – Yamamoto decyduje się na zignorowanie powiększającej się czarnej chmury otaczającej Kenmę i szturcha go w ramię. - Zajęcia się skończyły, chodźmy już.

\- Ugh – Kenma, wstając, stęka ponownie. Patrzy z ukosa na swoich kolegów z drużyny, ale są już na tyle przyzwyczajeni do jego ponurego usposobienia, że nie reagują.

Fukunaga wykonuje rękami jakieś gesty, a Yamamoto wydaje z siebie dźwięk brzmiący jak skrzyżowanie zdychającej wiewiórki z rozzłoszczonym hipopotamem.

\- Fakt, dzisiaj nie ma treningu. Co robimy?

\- Ja wracam do domu – mamrocze Kenma, odchodząc ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Co, z Kenmą nie ma zabawy – zawodzi Yamamoto, ale Kenma już jest w korytarzu.

Zastanawia się nad postacią, którą powinien dzisiaj ulepszyć, kiedy sięga do torby i czuje, jak pogarsza mu się humor. _Zapomniał parasola_. Chwyta swoje na wpół zafarbowane włosy, jęcząc z rozpaczy, co wywołuje dziwne spojrzenia od grupki przechodzących pierwszoklasistek. Kiedy dziewczyny odbiegają dalej, wzdycha i naciągaja na głowę kaptur. To najgorszy dzień _w życiu_.

Kilka minut później Kenma jest przemoczony do suchej nitki i wypruty ze wszelkiej motywacji. Mechanicznie wlecze się przez kałuże, a jedyną rzeczą zdolną go poruszyć jest myśl, że jego czarodziejka z trzydziestego ósmego poziomu może otrzymać nowe berło, jeżeli dzisiaj uda mu się pokonać bossa. Wyobraża sobie wszystkie rzeczy, które byłby w stanie odblokować, kiedy przez deszcz słyszy dziwny odgłos. Przystaje, obraca się w prawo i znowu go słyszy. Brzmi to podejrzanie jak _miauczenie._

Kenma marszczy lekko brwi potrząsając głową, żeby deszcz nie wpadł mu do oczu. Jest bardzo przemoczony i okropnie zmarznięty i naprawdę, jedyne czego chce, to wrócić do domu i zabrać się za ostatni kawałek szarlotki, kiedy będzie siedział i rozprawiał się z iguano-podobnym bossem w wyższej części lochów. Jednak kiedy dźwięk się powtarza, wzdycha z rezygnacją. Ta jego cholerna słabość do kotów.

Cofa się i skręca w małą alejkę, kilka ulic przed jego domem, gdzie może się odrobinę schronić przed deszczem. Marszczy nos na widok sterty puszek i toreb ze śmieciami. Tu miauczenie jest głośniejsze. Podchodzi bliżej, odsuwa włosy z twarzy, chcąc zobaczyć kota. Przez chwilę nic nie widzi, gdy nagle, spod torby z Bóg-wie-czym i jakiejś tektury, czarne oczy napotykają jego własne.

Przez chwilę tylko odwzajemnia spojrzenie, nie mrugając. Kot jest czarny, jego całe futro jest zmierzwione. I albo to wina tego niedorzecznego deszczu, albo to jego wyobraźnia, ale Kenma mógłby przysiąc, że kot uśmiechał się do niego ironicznie. Kenma przykuca ostrożnie i wyciąga rękę.

\- Chodź, kotku – mówi, patrząc na zwierzę. – Tobie też nie podoba się ten deszcz, prawda? Chodź ze mną, pójdziemy gdzieś, gdzie jest ciepło.

Kot gapi się na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, głowę ma przekrzywioną i delikatnie rusza ogonem. Znowu miauczy, a Kenma zastanawia się, czy się z niego nie śmieje. Wtem kot doskakuje do jego wyciągniętej ręki i Kenma marszczy brwi, kiedy kot uderza głową jego dłoń.

Kot robi to ponownie, a chłopak nie wie jak zareagować.

\- Um. Czy ty... Czy, - Kenma kaszle, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak trudno rozmawia mu się z kotem. – Chodź, – mówi, podejmując decyzję. Deszcz wciąż pada, a jego ubrania są przemoczone i te śmieci śmierdzą jak cholera, a on chce tylko wrócić do ciepłego domu. Podnosi kota i chowa go pod kurtką, zapinając zamek pomimo, że kot był trochę większy, niż przypuszczał. Zwierzę trochę się wierci, obijając się o jego klatkę piersiową, ale Kenma jest zbyt zajęty marszem w deszczu, żeby go poprawić.

\- Dobra, przestań – mamrocze, kiedy wreszcie otwiera drzwi, a oni robią kałużę w przejściu. Wypuszcza kota, kiedy ściąga z siebie mokrą kurtkę. Kot ani drgnie. Po prostu gapi się na Kenmę w sposób, który na pewno nie jest u kotów normalny – no bo koty nie potrafią uśmiechać się szyderczo, prawda?

\- Najpierw się rozgrzejmy – oznajmia kotu, idąc po schodach do łazienki. Rozbiera się i wskakuje pod prysznic, a po jego zmarzniętej skórze przechodzi dreszcz, od którego prawie potyka się na płytkach łazienki. Spłukuje szampon z włosów, kiedy zauważa kota wpełzającego pod gorącą wodę. – Czy ty nie powinieneś nie cierpieć wody? – pyta, ale zwierzę tylko się do niego uśmiecha, oczami wodząc wyżej. Kenma marszczy brwi i szybko się myje, zastanawiając się, dlaczego spojrzenie kota sprawiło, że poczuł się taki... obnażony. To znaczy, stoi nagi pod prysznicem, ale to bardziej... nieśmiałość. Jak kiedy próbuje wsiąść do pociągu w metrze i jest ogromny tłum i czuje jakby wszyscy się na niego gapili, ale-

_Miau._

Kenma patrzy w dół. Kot szturcha go w nogę.

\- Chcesz się umyć? – pyta, kucając. Kot spogląda na niego ciemnymi oczami i mruga. Kenma spełnia życzenie.

Kilka minut później i Kenma, i kot wychodzą spod prysznica. Kenma szuka jakichś ubrań, podczas gdy kot otrzepuje się z wody. (Kenma nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał kota, który chciałby brać prysznic). Kiedy wyciąga sweter, pyta na głos:

\- Czy koty lubią szarlotkę?

Oczywiście nie oczekuje odpowiedzi i Kenma nie ma też zamiaru dzielić się swoją cenną szarlotką, więc kiedy nieznany, głęboki głos odpowiada na jego pytanie retoryczne, podskakuje i uderza głową o drzwi szafy.

\- Celowałbym w grillowaną makrelę, ale hej, ty tu jesteś szefem – głos zaciąga leniwie słowa, jak gdyby w parze z tym szedł szyderczy uśmieszek.

Kenma odwraca się, powoli, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. I zamiera.

Mężczyzna. No, może nie mężczyzna, bardziej bardzo wysoki, całkiem wysportowany i na pewno nie cherlawy-jak-Kenma chłopak. Z absolutnie dziką, zmierzwioną fryzurą. I przeszywającymi, wyrachowanymi oczami, jak ten kot.

Oh, i jest nagi.

Bez zbędnych ceregieli Kenma ciska w stronę nieznajomego najbliższą rzeczą zdolną zadawać ból (czym okazuje się być jego PSP).

* * *

 - Więc. Ty- Jesteś kotem.

\- Dokładnie. Masz świetnego cela, tak przy okazji – nieznajomy, który przedstawił się jako Kuroo, pociera spokojnie czoło, chociaż nie bez drobnego skrzywienia. Na jego twarzy wciąż widnieje ten sam irytujący uśmieszek, a Kenma nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, o czym on myśli.

\- Dzięki, jestem rozgrywającym – Kenma bierze kolejny kęs szarlotki, kiedy przygląda się – osobie? Kotu? Możliwemu wytworowi jego wyobraźni? - przed nim. Teraz, kiedy się uspokoił i uznał, że nieznajomy nie zamierza go skrzywdzić, Kenma dostrzega szczegóły, które sprawiają, że zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy rano nie zjadł czegoś niedobrego. Chłopak, który na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na nastoletniego łobuza, ma kocie uszy wystające spomiędzy zmierzwionych czarnych włosów i merdający ogon, który nie przestaje rozpraszać Kenmy. Jego mózg, pomimo wszystkich gier wideo i anime, które oglądnął, najwyraźniej nie jest w stanie tego pojąć. Udało mu się znaleźć parę swetrów, które kupił dla niego ojciec w nadziei, że Kenma się do nich przekona i parę spodni, których ojciec nie pożałowałby Kuroo. Kuroo zaś zdołał sprawić, że cały ten kiepski miszmasz wyglądał naturalnie.

\- Poważnie? Siatkówka brzmi fajnie.

\- Nigdy nie grałeś? – Wtedy Kenma zastanawia się, dlaczego zadał to bezsensowne pytanie, bo a) pierwsze słowa Kuroo po oberwaniu w głowę PSP były wyjaśnieniem, że jest kocio-ludzką hybrydą, więc oczywiste, że najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie tknął piłki do siatkówki, i b) Kenma jest bystry, jeśli jego oceny miałyby cokolwiek znaczyć, i jest pewny, że powinien zadawać lepsze pytania.

\- Mm, miałem inne priorytety, – mruczy Kuroo, siorbiąc głośnie swoje ramen z torebki .– Jak przeżycie.

Kenma zerka w dół na swoją szarlotkę. Decyduje się zadać najbardziej oczywiste pytanie

\- Czemu... uh, jak ty... um. Istniejesz.

Kuroo wzrusza ramionami, zerkając na niego z ustami wykrzywionymi do góry w irytujący sposób .

\- Eksperyment jakiegoś chorego skurwiela. Dokładnie nie pamiętam i mało mnie to obchodzi.

\- Oh – Kenma nie wie, co ma z tą wiedzą zrobić. Cała sytuacja jest okropnie surrealistyczna, a on cieszy się, że jego rodzice pracują do późna, bo nie ma pojęcia, jak miałby nawet zacząć wyjaśniać całą sytuację. Znowu zerka na Kuroo – Wszystko... W porządku?

Chłopak po prostu się na niego gapi, aż Kenma jest zmuszony do ponownego odwrócenia wzroku. Jego uśmieszek znika na sekundę, po czym to miejsce zajmuje szczery uśmiech.

\- Tak. To było trochę dawno temu. Od lat mieszkam na ulicy – Jego wargi unoszą się, a arogancka mina znowu pojawia się na twarzy. – Muszę przyznać, że całkiem nieźle sobie radziłem.

\- Mm – Kenma kończy ciasto i wstaje, by umyć talerz. Nie przestało padać, a on nie porzucił jeszcze pomysłu dojścia jego czarodziejki do kolejnego poziomu, pomimo zmiany tematu przez kota. Odwraca się, by zapytać o coś – nie jest pewny, o co, kiedy zostaje przyciśnięty do zlewu, z silnymi ramionami po obu stronach, które skutecznie go tam więżą. Zdezorientowany, patrzy na twarz Kuroo.

Oczy Kuroo zwężają się, wpatrując się w niego w milczeniu. Kenma odwraca wzrok na jego ramię, ręce, brzydki sweter, na jego podbródek, wszędzie, tylko nie na te oczy, które zdają się wiedzieć co myśli. A nie myśli zbyt wiele, poza _wow, koty są normalnie tak atrakcyjne?._

\- Um – Kenma ryzykuje zerknięcie do góry. – Co.

Kuro gapi się na niego jeszcze przez sekundę, po czym macha ogonem i robi krok do tyłu, chichocząc,

\- Jesteś taki bezbronny.

Kenmie rzednie mina. Mija chłopaka, kierując się z powrotem do góry. Nie wie, z czym Kuroo ma problem, ale cały dzień lało, a on po prostu chce pograć przed snem. Kotem może zając się jutro.

\- Hej, gdzie ty idziesz? - słyszy Kuroo idącego za nim, a kroki starszego chłopaka są lekkie jak - haha - u kota. - Nie ignoruj mnie.

Kemna ignoruje go, wchodząc do pokoju i idąc prosto w stronę komputera. Ładuje system, kiedy Kuroo usadawia się na łóżku obok niego.

\- Co robisz? - Kenma drga, kiedy logowanie przerywają leniwie cedzone słowa – Ej, nie ignoruj mnie. Jestem dla ciebie zbyt odlotowy – kiedy odpowiedzią na tę deklarację jest cisza, chłopak-kot przysuwa się bliżej – Daj spokój. Jestem, normalnie, najnowszym cudem świata. Kot. Człowiek. Wszystko, co najlepsze, nie?

Kenma wchodzi do świata gry, z łatwością poruszając się swoją postacią na ekranie. Świetnie wychodzi mu udawanie, że obok niego nie ma bardzo irytującej (i bardzo... rozpraszającej) osoby, rzucającej komentarzami o tym, jak „seksowna" jest czarodziejka (ale że co, to grupa pikseli), kiedy nagle czuje, że coś miękkiego i puszystego dotyka jego szyi. Wzdryga się, wciska zły przycisk, a jego czarodziejka robi coś przypominającego chicken dance.

\- Co-

\- Wow, czy ty masz łaskotki?

\- Przestań- Kenma stara się odsunąć, nie odrywając wzroku z gry, ale efekt końcowy jest opłakany, kiedy przypadkowy troll z łatwością przechodzi po jego avatarze i zaczyna zabierać mu życie. Warczy z frustracji, kierując piorunujące spojrzenie na śmiejącego się Kuroo.

Kuroo wciąż się śmieje, a jego długi, czarny ogon tańczy w powietrzu.

\- Jesteś dziwny.

\- Co? - Kenma marszczy brwi.

\- Jesteś dziwny – powtarza Kuroo, ocierając łzy z oczu. Prostuje się i pochyla do przodu, by popatrzeć na twarz Kenmy – Czy normalna osoba nie zaczęłaby teraz panikować? A ty mnie ignorujesz i grasz w tę swoja małą grę.

Młodszy chłopak rzuca mu spojrzenie spode łba.

\- No i co z tego, że nie jestem normalny? – Spędził całe gimnazjum starając się wpasować, zanim zdecydował, że zabijanie i trenowanie Pokemonów było rzeczą o wiele bardziej pożyteczną i satysfakcjonującą. Nie jest mu potrzebny żaden przypadkowy kot, mówiący mu, że nie jest normalny. Sam wie to doskonale.

\- Hej, nie mówiłem, że to źle – uśmieszek Kuroo już zniknął. Jego przenikliwe oczy są skupione na Kenmie, zamyślone, ale nieodgadnione _._ \- Po prostu... Różnisz się od wszystkich, których znam, to wszystko. Dzięki.

\- Hę?

\- Za zabranie mnie tutaj i danie mi ubrań, i nakarmienie mnie, no i, ogólnie, nietraktowanie mnie jak potwora.

Kenma gapi się na Kuroo, który uśmiecha się do niego tak samo szczerze, jak uśmiechał się w kuchni na dole, kiedy zapytał się, czy wszystko było w porządku. Kenma łapie się na myśli, że to bardzo ładny uśmiech, zanim się otrząsa.

\- Nie ma... za co – zerka z powrotem na ekran. – Mogę już grać w moją grę?

Kuroo śmieje się, a ciepły dźwięk wypełnia uszy Kenmy.

\- Proszę bardzo.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, kiedy już pokonał bossa, Kenma przeciąga ręce nad głową. Deszcz wciąż pada, chociaż już mniej intensywnie. Jego rodzice wrócili do domu jakąś godzinę temu, ale zostawili go w spokoju po przywitaniu się. Kenma wzdycha i wyłącza ekran. Ma wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał, kiedy wstaje i zbliża się do łóżka, ale nie pamięta o czym.

\- Ał!

Przez chwilę trwają przepychanki i wbijanie łokci w twarz, a coś miękkiego drażni go w nos, zanim Kenma zostaje ponownie zepchnięty na podłogę, z włosami zasłaniającymi mu oczy. Zerka do góry, w ciemność, i widzi parę oczu lśniących w jego stronę.

\- ...Kuroo.

\- ...Zapomniałeś, że tu jestem?

\- …Nie.

Kuroo wzdycha, przecierając dłonią oczy.

\- Jasne, że tak. Wygrałeś grę? - sięga w dół, by podciągnąć młodszego chłopaka, a Kenma prawie wydaje z siebie żenujący pisk, zdziwiony, że tak łatwo jest go podnieść. Ramiona Kuroo nie tylko wyglądały na muskularne i apetycznie _–_ to poważna sprawa.

Kenma nie może uwierzyć, że to właśnie pomyślał.

\- Tak – Kenma gapi się na swoje stopy, siedząc już na łóżku obok sennego Kuroo. - Um. Czy ty. Uh. – Nie wie, jak to ująć, ale Kuroo najwyraźniej łapie sens.

\- Zostaję? No, tak zamierzam – Pomimo ciemności Kenmie wydaje się, że widzi arogancki uśmiech u drugiego chłopaka – Nie wyrzucisz chyba swojego gościa, co nie? W sensie, to ty mnie tu zabrałeś. I twoi rodzice tam są, prawda?

Kenma przygryza wargi. Jest trochę zmęczony i naprawdę nie chce bawić się z Kuroo w kotka i myszkę.

\- Po prostu.. to jest moje łóżko.

\- Wiem. Jest wygodne.

\- ...Idę już spać?

\- Okej. Branoc.

Kenma marszczy brwi, kiedy Kuroo po prostu wskakuje z powrotem pod pościel i chowa pod sobą ogon. Szturcha Kuroo w plecy.

\- Kuroo.

\- Kenma – jedno oko otwiera się ze zmęczeniem, by spojrzeć na rozgrywającego – Daj spokój, chyba nie jest ci głupio ze mną spać, co? Widziałem cię nago i takie tam. Zresztą ty też.

Kenma jest wdzięczny, że jest ciemno, bo jego twarz płonie. Zapomniał o tym. Kiedy wyrywa mu się ziewnięcie, podejmuje decyzję. Łapie za kołdrę i wsuwa się obok Kuroo, ciesząc się, że jest zbyt zmęczony na myślenie o czymkolwiek innym niż _ciepło tutaj_ , kiedy się układa. Odwraca się plecami do Kuroo i zamyka oczy.

Odpływa w sen o najnowszym 3DS, kiedy czuje, że coś przyciska się do jego pleców, a coś innego obejmuje go w pasie. Wierci się, odwracając.

\- Kuroo, co-

\- Shh, jesteś ciepły.

Kenma marszczy brwi, myśląc, że to Kuroo jest ciepły - czy koty nie mają przypadkiem wyższej temperatury ciała? - ale dochodzi do niego zmęczenie po całym dniu i postanawia, że jutro zrobi coś w związku z bezczelnością Kuroo, bo owszem, jest ciepło.

To dziwne, bo zawsze myślał, że łóżko było na niego za duże i że jest na nim zbyt zimno, pomimo tylu poduszek i koców. Może to wina deszczu czy coś, ale właśnie teraz Kenma myśli, że jest idealne.


	2. Na zdrowie, Kenma

Kiedy Kenma budzi się następnego ranka, tuż przed jego twarzą znajduje się coś czarnego i puszystego. Kicha, a ciężka masa wokół jego pasa porusza się. Marszczy brwi, patrząc w sufit. Co...?

\- Hrrnnng – z bryły na jego klatce piersiowej dochodzi niski pomruk i Kenma spogląda w dół. Zmierzwione czarne włosy i... kocie uszy?

Kenma przymyka oczy. Przypomniał sobie wczorajszy dzień. Racja. Wyczerpana bateria, deszcz, kot, nagi chłopak z mięśniami brzucha, chwila, co. Jego oczy znowu się otwierają, a on odpycha bryłę.

\- Złaź.

\- Mmmrrw – Chłopak opada z powrotem za swoją część łóżka, a jego oczy powoli się uchylają. Kenma siada i zastanawia się, czy powinien panikować, że _nie_ panikuje, budząc się obok nieznajomego (no, tak jakby). Tak właściwie, to Kenma czuje się... całkiem dobrze, przynajmniej raz, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to dzień roboczy- o cholera.

\- Poranny trening! – Kenma gramoli się z łóżka, by upaść twarzą prosto na podłogę. Jęczy, wstając i starając się założyć mundurek. Poprzedniej nocy zapomniał nastawić budzik i teraz ma tylko pół godziny, żeby wyjść z domu. Kenma jest tak zajęty wyobrażaniem sobie potwornych dodatkowych okrążeń, jaki każe mu biegać Yaku-san, że nawet nie zauważa Kuroo, siedzącego i patrzącego się na niego z rozleniwionym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Hej, Kenma?

\- Co? - Kenma gorączkowo przekopuje szafę, zastanawiając się, gdzie się, kurczę, podziała jego bluza, kiedy jest pewny, że widział ją tutaj wczoraj.

\- Masz bluzkę założoną na lewą stronę.

\- Co? - Kenma zerka w dół i zauważa, że ma rację. Szybko przerzuca bluzkę na drugą stronę i wciąga ją na siebie z powrotem, wracając do poszukiwań. – Słuchaj, mam poranny trening i szkołę, tak że nie będzie mnie cały dzień, więc powinieneś- ty tylko... - Kenma odwraca się, trzymając w rękach znalezioną bluzę, na twarzy ma jednak niepewny minę – Ty... - Kenma mruga na widok czupryny Kuroo, która (o dziwo) jest jeszcze gorsza niż ten najeżony bałagan, który pamięta ze wczoraj. - Łał, twoja poranna fryzura jest imponująca.

Kuroo patrzy na niego spode łba, nadaremnie próbując przyklepać swoje czarne włosy

\- Mówi to chłopak z budyniową głową.

\- Nie chciało mi się znowu ich farbować, – mamrocze Kenma, zakładając bluzę. – Co zamierzasz robić cały dzień? Zakładam, że tu zostajesz.

Kuroo szczerzy się do niego.

\- Nom – mówi, przeciągając „o" - Będę twoim nowym zwierzątkiem. Lubisz koty, co nie?

\- Nie jesteś prawdziwym kotem – przypomina Kenma. Wzdycha, uznając, że nie ma na to czasu. – Co, jeśli moi rodzice cię złapią?

\- Po prostu zmienię się z powrotem w kota i schowam. Mogę tak wytrzymać przez pół dnia, prawie.

Kenma wzdycha.

\- Nie zniszcz proszę moich gier, kiedy mnie nie będzie – Przystaje w drzwiach, wychodząc – Wydaje mi się, że w lodówce zostało jeszcze trochę ryby.

Kuroo posyła mu całusa, a jego kocie uszy drgają mu na głowie.

\- Miłej zabawy z rzucaniem piłkami, Kenma!

\- Kenma z trzaskiem zamyka drzwi.

* * *

 

\- Hej, Kenma, wszystko okej? - Yaku-san zerka na niego z niepokojem – Wyglądasz na chorego.

\- Jest w porządku – chce odpowiedzieć Kenma, ale przerywa sobie kichnięciem.

\- O kurna, myślałem, że dach zmiecie! - rechocze z boku Yamamoto, a przy nim Fukunaga potrząsa głową.

\- Jest w porządku – powtarza Kenma, pocierając nos. Zaniepokojone spojrzenie Yaku-san nie znika.

\- Czy ty wracałeś wczoraj do domu w deszczu? Dlatego jesteś chory? Jeżeli jesteś chory, powinieneś wrócić do domu.

\- No, co jeśli nas wszystkich pozarażasz? Nie chcę twoich zarazków – wtrąca się Lev, unosząc ręce do góry.

Kenma posyła mu spojrzenie, sprawiając, że długonogi olbrzym krzyczy i szybko odbiega.

\- Nie jestem chory – mówi, kiedy kolejne potężnie kichnięcie wstrząsa jego ciałem.

\- Uważam, że jesteś chory – deklaruje Yaku-san i podchodzi bliżej. Wyraz jego twarzy przypomina Kenmie jego matkę, kiedy ta podjęła jakąś decyzję i zamierza zastraszyć wszystkich tak, żeby robili to, co ona chce, jednocześnie wykrzykując: „To dla twojego dobra!"

\- Cóż, trening i tak już się prawie skończył – przerywa kapitan, Kai, oszczędzając Kenmie przerażającego losu – zaniańczenia go na śmierć przez libero drużyny – Kenma, możesz spokojnie się przebrać, a jeżeli naprawdę nie czujesz się najlepiej, to możesz potem iść do domu.

Kenma kiwa głową, pocierając nos. Wolałby nie iść do domu, bo to oznacza tylko późniejsze nadrabianie materiału. Jednak czuje się trochę niewyraźnie, jego mózg pracuje wolniej niż zwykle, co potwierdza się, kiedy jedna z piłek ściętych przez nadmiernie podekscytowanego Inuokę boleśnie koliduje z jego głową. Macha ręką na „Przepraszam, Kenma-san!" i kieruje się do szatni.

Jakimś cudem udaje mu się przetrwać dzień, ale kiedy wybrzmiewa ostatni dzwonek, on prawie umiera już na stojąco. Nie jest nawet w stanie wykrzesać z siebie na tyle siły, żeby pograć na telefonie. Dzięki bogom, że to piątek, bo pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobi, kiedy dojdzie do domu, będzie padnięcie na łóżko i spanie, aż przejdzie mu ból głowy.

* * *

 

Niestety, w chwili, kiedy dochodzi do domu, uderza w niego zapach pieczeni. Upuszcza torbę wbiegając do kuchni, gdzie znajduje wysokiego chłopco-kota stojącego przy kuchence, nucącego sobie, przerzucając coś łopatką.

\- Kuroo – Kenma przysuwa się bliżej i odkrywa, że pieczeń w rzeczywistości pachnie ładnie, a nie jak spalenizna.

\- Oh, wróciłeś – ogon Kuroo trzepie go po ramieniu – Lubisz ryby?

Kenma wzrusza ramionami.

\- Umiesz gotować?

Kuroo posyła mu charakterystyczny uśmieszek.

\- Umiem wiele rzeczy, skarbie.

Kenma kiwa głową, zastanawiając się, czy godnym ubolewania jest fak, że już przywykł do graniczących z flirtem rzeczami, które wygaduje Kuroo. Podnosi torbę, żeby odnieść ją na miejsce. Kiedy wraca na dół, Kuroo już rozkłada talerze pełne czegoś parującego. Siada, odrobinę zdziwiony, że ryba wygląda naprawdę nieźle.

\- Hej, nie bądź taki zaskoczony – mówi Kuroo, którego talerz już jest w połowie pusty. - Zawsze jestem dobry w tym, co robię. No, chyba że nie jestem – dodaje po namyśle.

Kenma decyduje się nie odpowiadać, pomimo że musi się zgodzić – ryba faktycznie nie jest taka zła. W każdym razie, lepsza niż wszystko, co on sam umie przyrządzić – wzdryga się na wspomnienie próby ugotowania sobie obiadu, kiedy jego rodziców nie było. Na suficie wciąż są ślady po przypaleniu.

\- Dobre? - szczerzy się Kuroo.

Kenma przytakuje.

\- Dziękuję.

\- A w szkole było fajnie? - Kuroo podąża za Kenmą na górę do pokoju, a po drodze jego ogon ciągnie się po ścianach. - Jak z treningiem?

\- Mm.. Było w porządku – odpowiada Kenma. Pociera nos, czując nadciągające kichnięcie, ale je wstrzymuje.

\- Tylko w porządku? Nie lubisz przypadkiem siatkówki?

\- Jest okej – Kenma opada na łóżko, mając wrażenie, że jego głowa wypchana jest watą. Zamyka oczy.

\- Hej, wszystko dobrze? - Kenma uchyla jedno oko i jak przez mgłę widzi pochylającego się nad nim Kuroo z niepokojem w oczach,

\- Mm – obraca się i przykrywa kołdrą. Trochę tu zimno. - Czy mógłbyś.. um. Rodzice niedługo... wrócą. Do domu... - kichnięcie przechodzi w kaszel. Kenma patrzy spode łba na ścianę.

\- Jesteś chory, co nie.

\- Nn. Nie – kasłanie.

\- Owszem, jesteś – dodatkowy ciężar na jego łóżku znika, co sprawia że Kenma odwraca się z powrotem i otwiera oczy.

\- Gdzie... - prawie dostaje ataku serca, kiedy tuż przy jego twarzy znajduje się twarz Kuroo. Patrzy, jak czarne kocie uszy opadają, a chłopak wpatruje się w niego tymi bystrymi, przeszywającymi oczami.

\- Powiedz mi, Kenma. Co mam robić?

Kenma mruga.

\- Robić...?

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie zajmowałem się chorym. Mam zadzwonić po karetkę?

\- Nie. To nie jest... to nie jest nic poważnego, ja tylko- Kenma zaczyna kaszleć i pociąga nosem. - Mama zwykle robi zupę. I każe mi brać – kaszel, charczenie, _wow to przeziębienie rozwija się trochę zbyt gwałtownie, nie?_ \- leki.

\- Gdzie są?

\- W kredensie obok telewizora...

\- Zaraz będę.

Kenma zamyka oczy. Teraz ból głowy dudni mu w głowie. Minute później miękkie nacisk pojawia się na jego czole i znowu otwiera oczy. Kuroo trzyma za dużo pudełek z pytaniem, które jest właściwe. Kenma wskazuje i jakimś cudem siada, żeby zażyć leki, podczas gdy Kuroo przygląda mu się uważnie, jak gdyby w innym razie rozpłynąłby się w nicość.

\- Już czujesz się lepiej? - pyta chłopak-kot, wpatrując się w niego bacznie.

\- Nie – chrypie Kenma po kolejnym ataku kaszlu. - To nie- to nie działa tak szybko – pociąga nosem, opadając z powrotem na łóżko. - Powinieneś... trzymać się z daleka. Na wszelki wypadek. Będziesz chory.

Kuroo patrzy na niego z ukosa, ale Kenma jedynie zakopuje się z powrotem pod kołdrą. Czuje się jakby przejechała go ciężarówka, a potem wrzucono go do rzeki. On nawet nie umie pływać.

Odgłos szurania, po którym łóżko ugina się obok Kenmy pod wpływem wagi drugiej osoby. Następuje małe wiercenie, a potem silnie, ciepłe ramię owija się wokół boku Kenmy.

\- Co ty robisz? - jęczy.

\- Zimno ci, więc...

\- Nie jest... mi zimno... - Kenma obraca się, próbując zrzucić z siebie ciężar Kuroo, ale on jest od niego silniejszy. - Będziesz chory – fuka, zbyt zmęczony, by się kłócić.

Coś delikatnego łaskocze go w szyję, gdy Kuroo trąca jego twarz swoją.

\- Nie. Masz dreszcze. A ja nie choruję.

Wtula się jeszcze bliżej, owijając ogon również wokół nóg Kenmy

Kenma daje sobie spokój z odpowiedzią, zapadając już w sen.

* * *

 Kiedy budzi się później, wokół niego nie ma już silnego, dziwnie znajomego ramienia. Niebo jest ciemne, ale on już nie ma dreszczy.

\- Jak się czujesz, Kenma? - cichy głos jego matki rozbrzmiewa gdzieś nad nim, a chłopak zerka w jej kierunku. Przebrała się ze swojego biznesowych ubrań w wygodne spodnie dresowe, które zwykle nosi w domu – Kenma musiał spać przez godziny – Jesteś głodny?

Podnosi się lekko, pocierając oczy. Wciąż ma wrażenie, jakby jego głowa była wypchana watą, ale już nie czuje się jak śmierć lub zgniłe warzywa.

\- Ja... Trochę.

\- Dobrze, więc... zrobiłam gulasz, jeśli chcesz. Potem powinieneś się umyć i odpoczywać, jasne, kochanie? Brałeś już leki?

Kiwa głową. Czuje, że o czymś nie pamięta, aż ostatnie pytanie zostaje zadane, a wtedy spogląda na nią, lekko zaalarmowany. Jeśli ona jest w domu, a on był przez jakiś czas nieprzytomny, to gdzie był Kuroo?

\- To dobrze. Powinieneś był nam powiedzieć, że adoptowałeś kota, Kenma. Nie masz pojęcia, jak się zdziwiłam, kiedy wróciłam do domu i zobaczyłam to maleństwo skrobiące w twoje drzwi.

Przez chwilę Kenma panikuje, bo jej słowa po prostu nie miały sensu. A potem patrzy we wskazane miejsce, by zobaczyć zadowolonego z siebie kota zwiniętego na kocach u jego stóp. Kot leniwie otwiera jedno oko i mruga do niego.

\- Uh – odpowiada inteligentnie Kenma. Jego matka się uśmiecha.

\- To mądry kot, powiedział mi, że się źle czujesz – przesuwa się do jego drzwi. - Zejdź na dół i coś zjedz, ok?

Kiedy jej kroki cichną, on gapi się na kota w ciszy pełnej osłupienia. Kuroo po prostu przewraca się i liże łapę, a aura wokół niego jest bezceremonialnie zwycięska. Jak gdyby mówił _patrz, jaki jestem wspaniały, nie musisz mi dziękować._ Kenma potrząsa głową, odgarniając kołdrę.

\- Teraz rodzice myślą, że cię adoptowałem – oznajmia kotu.

Kot po prostu do niego mruga.

\- Co ja im powiem, kiedy dowiedzą się, że umiesz mówić? I chodzić? I że tak naprawę jesteś _kocio-ludzką hybrydą_?

Kenma może przysiąc, że kot przewraca oczami. Kuroo wstaje i trąca go łbem w bok.

\- Okej, idę – Kenma wstaje powoli, w razie, gdyby dostał nagłych zawrotów głowy. Kiedy jest w stanie stać bez upadania z powrotem na twarz, spogląda w dół na kota. - Dzięki.

Puszyste, czarne stworzenie nawet nie zwraca uwagi na wymamrotane słowa wdzięczności, tylko truchta przy budyniogłowym z ogonem wysoko w górze.

* * *

\- Jak długo jeszcze masz zamiar tak zostać?

Kenma leży z powrotem w łóżku po gorącej kąpieli i obiedzie. Czuje się trochę lepiej, ale wciąż jest zmęczony. Kot Kuroo siedzi obok niego, oporządzając swoje futro. Kenma jest odrobinę zaskoczony normalnym, kocim zachowaniem, ale dochodzi do wniosku że naprawdę nie wie nic o hybrydzie.

Kot zerka na niego przelotnie zanim wzrusza jednym ramieniem.

\- Jest określony czas, w którym możesz się zmieniać? - Kenma czytał i grał w wystarczającą ilość gier wideo, by podchodzić do tego w całkowicie naukowy i metodyczny sposób. Poza faktem, że, oczywiście, istoty jak Kuroo nie istniały.

Kot posyła mu spojrzenie w stylu: _Jestem kotem, spodziewasz się odpowiedzi?_

Kenma wzrusza ramionami. Ziewa i zaczyna lekko kasłać, kiedy mości się pod kołdrą.

\- Powinieneś mi to... wyjaśnić – mówi sennie, kiedy jego powieki znów się zamykają. - Skoro... zostajesz i w ogóle.

Kenma tego nie widzi, ale kiedy to powiedział, kocie uszy poderwały się do góry. Przeszywające oczy wpatrują się w śpiącego chłopaka z jakimś silnym, trudnym do opisania uczuciem. To dziwne jak łatwo budyniogłowy akceptuje Kuroo, a jednocześnie nie jest to szczególnie zaskakujące. Jest tak, jakby za długo się włóczył i wreszcie znalazł dom i schronienie. Nawet nie planował naprawdę zostać, to było wszystko pod wpływem chwili, a tego dnia było serio zimno. Ale w jakiś sposób, w ciągu ostatnich 24 godzin, młodszy chłopak zdołał przedrzeć się przez jego mury i sprawić, że chciał wyznać każdy z sekretów, które ukrywał przez cały czas samotności. To przerażające. Ale Kuroo nie sądzi, żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Nie, wcale mu to nie przeszkadza.


	3. Kuroo to zły pomysł

Kiedy Kenma wstaje kwadrans po dziesiątej, czuje, że jego umysł jest o wiele bardziej trzeźwy. Przez okno wpadają promienie światła, ptaki ćwierkają, ale w jego pokoju nie ma kota. Przez chwilę zastanawia się spokojnie, gdzie może być Kuroo, po czym zaczyna panikować, bo _jest sobota_ i _jego rodzice są w domu._

Śpiesząc, by znależć nie-do-końca-kota, potyka i prawie spada ze schodów. Prostując się na ostatnim stopniu, Kenma wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że w kuchni ktoś gwiżdże, a nikt w jego rodzinie tego nie umie.

\- Kenma, wstałeś! - Kuroo wyłącza kuchenkę, kiedy Kenma wchodzi do kuchni. Uśmiecha się olśniewająco i podchodzi, by zmierzwić budyniowe włosy na jego głowie. - Lepiej się już czujesz, co nie? Zrobiłem ci śniadanie.

Kenma marszczy brwi, patrząc na niego, a potem zerka dookoła.

\- Gdzie są... - zauważa liścik przyklejony na lodówce. Równe pismo jego matki informuje go, że wrócą wieczorem, po załatwieniu kilku spraw. Wzdycha z ulgą.

\- Nie wpadłeś na moich rodziców, prawda? - pyta, kiedy siada obok Kuroo przy stole. Wyższy chłopak przechyla głowę

\- Ta, wpadłem. Uśmiechnęli się i kazali mi się tobą dobrze opiekować.

Kenma wpatruje się w niego w cichym przerażeniu. Wtedy pokerowa twarz Kuroo przemienia się w ~~wywołujący szybsze bicie serca~~   wyszczerz od ucha do ucha, a Kenma rzuca mu spojrzenie spode łba.

\- Dupek z ciebie.

Kocie uszy Kuroo drgają dwa razy, jego uśmieszek nie znika.

\- Nie kłamałem. Ale byłem w kociej formie, nie martw się.

Kenma nie odpowiada, decydując się najpierw napełnić swój żołądek. Udaje, że nie zauważa bystrego spojrzenia chłopaka-kota, lub sposobu, w jaki jego długi czarny ogon wciąż ociera się o jego nogę.

\- Przestań – syczy, odgarniając od siebie ogon.

\- Czemu, czy budyniogłowy ma łaskotki?

Kenma wpatruje się ze złością w chłopaka, ale rozbawiony Kuroo jedynie chichocze. Najwyraźniej uważa Kenmę za bardzo zabawnego, czego młodszy chłopak nie pojmuje i niespecjalnie mu się to podoba. W szkole jest wystarczająco trudno, będąc „ponurym dziwakiem uzależnionym od gier wideo", bez pół-kota, pół-człowieka szczerzącego się do niego cały czas.

\- Hej, Kenma. Hej, Kenma. - Kuroo dźga palcem mniejszego chłopaka. - Hej, Ken-

\- Co? - Kenma nie jest zachwycony.

\- Nudzi mi się.

Kenma wzdycha.

\- Więc co chcesz w takim razie robić?

\- Wyjdźmy gdzieś.

\- Co, proszę?

Czarnowłosy chłopak rozciąga się na stole, wpatrując się leniwie w Kenmę zwężonymi oczami.

\- Kisiłem się w twoim domu cały dzień. A świeże powietrze tobie też się przyda.

Kenma marszczy brwi, pocierając nos.

\- Ale... - patrzy znacząco na kocie uszy i ogon, wciąż kręcący się niebezpiecznie blisko ciała Kenmy.

\- Po prostu założę ten paskudny sweter, który mi ostatnio dałeś. - I najwyraźniej chcąc to udowodnić, Kuroo unosi sweter i narzuca kaptur, skutecznie ukrywając czubek swojej głowy. Kenma wzdycha.

\- Gdzie ty w ogóle chcesz iść?

Twarz Kuroo wygląda ze swetra.

\- Cóż, gdybym miał do ubrania coś lepszego niż ten gorszący sweter, to byłoby świetnie – uśmiecha się szeroko na widok zbulwersowanej miny, jaką przybiera budyniogłowy.

Dobra – wzdycha Kenma.

* * *

 

\- Mógłbyś usiąść? - błaga Kenma. Budynia głowa osuwa się jeszcze niżej na swoim siedzeniu z tyłu pociągu metra, w przeciwieństwie do _kogoś,_ kto upiera się na skakanie z krzesła na krzesło, przyciskając twarz do okna, jak gdyby była to najbardziej fantastyczna rzecz od czasu ołówków automatycznych.

\- Trzeba podziwiać widoki póki można, Kenma – oznajmia Kuroo poważnie, po czym przeskakuje przez rząd siedzeń i prawie ląduje na drzemiącej starszej pani.

 _Czemu ja to robię,_ zastanawia się Kenma po raz pięćdziesiąty dziewiąty od czasu, kiedy rano opuścili dom. Kaszle i zamyka oczy. Czuje się lepiej, na szczęście, ale nie oznacza to, że jest przygotowany na radzenie sobie z pewnym chłopakiem-kotem, którego ogon wystaje z – _o, cholera._

\- Kuroo. Kuroo – syczy Kenma, machając nieznacznie ręką w stronę wyższego chłopaka, który ma twarz przyciśniętą na płask do szyby okiennej po drugiej stronie pociągu.

Kuroo ignoruje zniecierpliwienie w głosie budyniogłowego i zamiast tego hałaśliwie wskazuje przez okno na jakąś wieżę w oddali. W tym czasie puszysty czarny ogon upiera się na uwolnieniu ze swetra.

Kenma rozgląda się gorączkowo po pociągu, przygryzając wargę. Nie jest pewien dlaczego, ale uważa, że wyjście na jaw sekretu, że Kuroo _nie jest w pełni człowiekiem,_ w środku metra prawdopodobnie nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Rzuca się w stronę wyższego chłopaka, przyciskając się do ogona dokładnie w chwili, kiedy wystaje on spod kłopotliwej części garderoby. Ponownie zerka dookoła, wzdychając z ulgą, kiedy nikt nawet nie popatrywał w ich stronę. Starsza pani kontynuuje chrapanie.

\- Kenma, jeśli chciałeś, żebym cię przytulił, wystarczyło powiedzieć

Na dźwięk płynnego, flirciarskiego głosu Kenma uświadamia sobie, że jego ramiona ciasno obejmują pas Kuroo. Intensywnie się rumieni, odsuwając się, lecz wciąż stoi tak, by zakryć ogon.

\- Popraw sobie sweter - szepcze, odmawiając spojrzeniu Kuroo w oczy.

Ten chichocze, ale ulega i odwraca się, żeby ogon był schowany, kiedy on dopasowuje sweter. Kenma wraca na siedzenie, osuwając się niżej, kiedy Kuroo komentuje jego zaczerwienioną twarz.

Głupi kot.

* * *

 

To był najgorszy pomysł _w życiu._

Kenma zaciska zęby, torując sobie drogę wzdłuż stoisk w rogu sklepu, ściskając kurczowo telefon w jednej ręce by wyglądać na zajętego i w żaden sposób niepowiązanego z chłopakiem w brzydkim, bordowym swetrze, obecnie starającym się wnieść pół sklepu do przymierzalni.

Byli już w trzech sklepach z ubraniami i Kenma spędził tam więcej czasu niż prawdopodobnie jeszcze nigdy w życiu, a Kuroo wciąż nalega na przymierzenie każdej z rzeczy, które wpadły mu w oko. Kenmie by to nie przeszkadzało, gdyby mógł po prostu usiąść i osiągnąć wysoki wynik na telefonie, ale pieniądze płyną z jego własnego portfela, a fakt, że Kuroo jest przeciwieństwem Kenmy – przyciągający uwagę, nie pomaga.

\- Kenma! Kenma, chodź tutaj!

Kenma jęczy i unosi wzrok, by zobaczyć, jak po drugiej stronie sklepu Kuroo przywołuje go machaniem. Jest w stanie zobaczyć co najmniej trzech pracowników sklepu wyglądających na bardziej niż trochę niezadowolonych z pewnego klienta. Kenma wlecze się do niego z westchnieniem.

\- Co ty robisz? - mówi beznamiętnie.

\- Który kolor według ciebie bardziej do mnie pasuje, niebieski czy czerwony?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Daj spokój, Kenma, nie psuj zabawy.

\- Jesteśmy tu od dwóch godzin.

\- Chyba czerwony, hmm?

Kenma wzdycha, ponownie wyciągając telefon.

\- Jestem głodny, Kuroo.

\- Dobra, dobra. Ostatni – chłopak-kot z uśmieszkiem wskakuje z powrotem do przymierzalni. Kenma tylko przewraca oczami.

Kiedy Kuroo wreszcie ma wszystko, czego chce, we dwóch kierują się w stronę jedzenia. Wyższy porzucił paskudny sweter na rzecz czarno-srebrnej bluzy z kapturem, która jest na tyle obcisła, by podkreślić wyrobiony kształt jego ramion i rąk. Kenma absolutnie nie gapił się na swojego towarzysza, gdy przechodzili obok niezliczonej ilości dziewcząt, które przystawały, by spojrzeć drugi raz i zachichotać o wiele za głośno.

\- No, już.

Kenma zerka w górę, zdziwiony niespodziewanymi słowami chłopaka. Kuroo ma wyciągniętą rękę w jego stronę, a na twarzy wyraz pełen wyczekiwania.

\- Co?

\- Daj mi te torby – wyjaśnia chłopak-kot, wskazując w dół, gdzie dłonie Kenmy są zajęte skutkami ich męczącego wypadu na zakupy. - Ja je poniosę.

Mniejszy chłopak patrzy w dół na reklamówki, potem z powrotem na Kuroo. Wygląda na szczerego, jakby rzeczywiście chciał pomóc. Kenma oddaje torby, a Kuroo bierze je bez ceregieli. Idą dalej, a chłopak-kot nuci jakąś beztroską melodię. Z tym, że Kenma najwyraźniej nie jest w stanie pozbyć się dziwnego trzepotania w jego piersi, które zrobiło się głośniejsze od momentu, kiedy ciemniejsze oczy chłopaka napotkały jego własne, złote.

Zamawiają jakiejś burgery i frytki bo w portfelu Kenmy zionie pustkami _,_ a potem siadają w rogu zaułku z jedzeniem. Kenma garbi się na swoim krześle, czując, jak podkrada się do niego zmęczenie po chodzeniu w tak zatłoczonym miejscu. Wyciąga telefon i pochyla głowę tak, że jego włosy osłaniają jego twarz.

\- Co robisz? - pyta Kuro, kradnąc mu jedną z frytek.

\- Gram w grę – mamrocze w odpowiedzi Kenma. Nie podnosi wzroku.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś głodny.

Kenma wyciąga rękę i podnosi frytkę. Nie przestaje klikać na telefonie, ignorując małe zirytowanie, że Kuroo poświęca mu tyle uwagi.

\- W co grasz?

\- W grę.

Kuroo chichocze i kontynuuje napychanie frytek do buzi, kiedy wpatruje się w pseudo-blondyna po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Jeśli będziesz cały czas grał w grę, zjem ci wszystkie frytki.

Kenma nie odpowiada przez dobre kilka minut, aż zerka w górę i widzi, jak Kuroo zabiera całe pudełko frytek. Krzywi się z niezadowolenia, wreszcie odkładając telefon, by z powrotem schwytać pudełko. Przez chwilę jedzą w ciszy, do chwili, kiedy z telefonu Kenmy dobiega _ding!_ Zanim chłopak zdążył mrugnąć, długie palce Kuroo już zwędziły telefon.

\- Co- oddawaj! - Kenma przeklina własne krótkie ręce, kiedy przechyla się nad stołem i próbuje schwycić swój telefon. Na próżno.

\- Ohoho, co to za krewetkowaty dzieciak?

\- Shouyou – odpowiada automatycznie Kenma, po czym znowu marszczy brwi. Wstaje i obchodzi stół, ale Kuroo również wstaje, by się oddalić. - Kuroo – jęczy.

\- Wow, gramatyka tego Shouyou jest okropna – komentuje z uśmieszkiem koto-chłopak. Kolejne _ding!_ i uśmieszek Kuroo się poszerza. - Oho, zdjęcie. Jego przyjaciel jest nieźle nachmurzony. - _Kageyama_ , podpowiada Kenmie jego mózg.

\- Kuroo – Kenma przystaje i wyciąga dłoń. Posyła chłopakowi najbardziej surowe spojrzenie, na jakie może się zdobyć. Które, najwyraźniej, nie jest takie dobre, bo Kuroo tylko się szczerzy w jego stronę.

\- Hej, daj mi wysłać mu jedno z powrotem – bez ostrzeżenia Kuroo doskakuje do niego szybkim ruchem, i _trzask._ \- Popatrz, popatrz, jestem całkiem fotogeniczny.

Oczy Kenmy rozszerzają się z przerażenia na widok palców Kuroo, bawiących się jego telefonem. Wyższy chłopak wciąż pląsa tuż poza zasięgiem.

\- Kuroo, co ty- ani mi się waż-

\- Iiiiii poszło – Kuroo oddaje telefon, nareszcie, ale Kenma czuje, jak mu się w brzuchu skręca, bo wie że już za późno.

_Ding!_

**[Shouyou]:** **_omg kto to kenma jego usmiech jest podejrzany on jest twoim nowym najlepszym przyjacielem? (*Gguoi3Gguoii) ale ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem!_ **

Kenma zaczyna stukać w telefon z jękiem, chcąc wszystko odkręcić.

\- Przestań się śmiać – syczy do Kuroo, który już siedzi i z nonszalancją kontynuuje konsumpcję swoich frytek.

**[Ty]** **_: nie, nie jest. to nikt ważny_ **

**[Shouyou]:** **_wiem ze klamiesz! oohh! to twój nowy chlopak?! kenma nie powiedziales mi ze masz chlopaka? [?] (;degDdeg)_ **

Kenma otworzył szeroko oczy, a jego myśli zamarły. Chyba nigdy nie zgadnie jakim cudem Shouyou w ogóle wpadł na taki pomysł. Jakiś czas temu zwierzył się swojemu nadmiernie podekscytowanemu przyjacielowi ze swojego braku zainteresowania dziewczynami, a zawodnik Karasuno podłapał i odpowiedział wyznaniem, że lubi i chłopców, i dziewczyny. Zwykle Kenma nie odważyłby się powierzyć jakiegoś sekretu innej duszy, komuś tak hiperaktywnemu jak Shouyou w szczególności, ale przyjaźnią się już od jakiegoś czasu, a nieważne, jak bardzo gadatliwy jest Shouyou, Kenma wie, że młodszemu skrzydłowemu nawet do głowy by nie przyszło, żeby wydać sekret przyjaciela. Jednak teraz Kenma nie ma pojęcia, jak zareagować na to nieporozumienie.

**[Ty]:** **_on nie jest moim chłopakiem_ **

**[Shouyou]:** **_więc kim on jest?_ **

Kenma marszczy brwi. Jak powinien odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? Shouyou ma nieźle wybujałą wyobraźnię, ale nawet prawda w postaci _Ta, kiedyś padało i znalazłem tę kocio-ludzką hybrydę i tak jakby go adoptowałem,_ to może być trochę za wiele do przyswojenia.

**[Ty]:** **_tylko przyjacielem_ **

Shouyou nie odpowiada od razu. Jego uwagę odwróciła pewnie porzucona piłka lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, genialny rozgrywający o wzroście 180 cm, z uśmiechem jak z horroru, więc Kenma uznaje to za szansę na oddychanie. Spogląda w górę i znajduje Kuroo uśmiechającego się do niego po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Jesteś okropny – informuje go.

\- Ranisz mnie – odpowiada beztrosko Kuroo. – Co powiedział twój przyjaciel?

\- Twój uśmieszek jest podejrzany.

Kuroo chwyta się za pierś z teatralnym gestem, udając urażoną minę.

\- Podejrzany? Musisz wiedzieć, że ten uśmieszek oczarował wiele staruszek i dzieci.

Kenma unosi brew.

\- A potem sprawił, że dzwoniły po gliny?

Kuroo wzdycha.

\- Przez twoje słowa krwawię, skarbie. – Kuroo znów wyciąga w jego stronę pudełko frytek, a jego uśmieszek łagodnieje w prawdziwy uśmiech. – Proszę, budyniogłowy. Zostawiłem trochę specjalnie dla ciebie.

Zerkając w ciemne oczy chłopaka, Kenma bierze pudełko bez komentarza. Jakims sposobem przyzwyczaja się do przekomarzania się z Kuroo, do tego, że jest gotów rwać sobie włosy z głowy z poirytowania, ale wtedy drugi chłopak odwraca się i wyciąga do niego rękę. Nie wie jeszcze, jaki Kuroo ma cel, wie tylko że on doprowadzi go do szału. Jednak… nie może powiedzieć, żeby obecność chłopaka była czymś złym.

_Ding!_

**[Shouyou]:** **_musisz pozwolic mi go poznac! k kenma? (1*b*)w_ **

Kenma opada twarzą na stół. Nieważne, ten cały sajgon z Kuroo odbierze mu lata życia. Boleje nad stratą cichych dni, kiedy był tylko on i jego gry. Żegnajcie, wysokie wyniki. Witajcie, bóle głowy.


	4. Słowo dnia brzmi wygodny

\- Kenma. Keeeeenma. Kenmaaa.

Budyniogłowy chłopak marszczy brwi, odwracając się odrobinę od kpiącego głosu.

Jego oczy ani na sekundę nie opuszczają małego ekranu jego Gameboy'a. Siedzi na łóżku z grą, która wydaje ciche dźwięki.

\- Grasz już od _kilku godzin._

-Mm.

\- Cały czas tak robisz? Czy ty masz przyjaciół? Czy ty masz jakieś _życie_?

Kenma skrzywia się, jego wzrok pozostaje jednak na urządzeniu w jego rękach. Kuroo, rozwalony obok niego, naprzemiennie albo z ciekawością przegląda mu rzeczy w pokoju, albo irytująco zawraca Kenmie głowę, jęcząc i próbując go zdenerwować. Jeśli jest jedna cecha, z której Kenma jest dumny (poza wygrywaniem gier wideo), jest nią cierpliwość. Może przeczekać wszystko, nieważne, czy chodzi o najnowszą grę-rąbankę, czy o spóźniony autobus, czy o nauczyciela, który odczuwa potrzebę powtórzenia swojej kwestii na cztery różne sposoby. Zwykle to dlatego, że jest zbyt zajęty próbą dojścia do kolejnego poziomu Candy Crush, albo po prostu jest zbyt leniwy i nieśmiały żeby faktycznie zmienić sytuację, ale Kenma potrafi znieść wiele rzeczy, zanim zareaguje w mniej łagodny sposób. Jednakże Kuroo gra mu na nerwach o wiele bardziej, niż ktokolwiek wcześniej.

\- Kenmaaaa.

Kenma może poczuć, jak wzrasta mu ciśnienie. Jest _tak blisko_ pobicia lidera siłowni i również _tak blisko_ walnięcia Kuroo w twarz, a byłoby szkoda, bo chłopak-kot ma całkiem przystojną twarz i - o kurde, Kenma skupi się teraz na Pokemonie.

Słyszy fuknięcie i myśli, że może Kuroo dał już sobie spokój, ale w następnej chwili na jego kolana opada ciężar. Wydaje z siebie kompromitująco wysoki pisk i prawie ciska swoją grą przez pokój. Patrzy w dół i widzi głowę czarnych kudłów i dwa czarne futrzane uszy, rozłożone na jego udach. W jego stronę skierowany jest uśmieszek pełen samozadowolenia.

\- C- Co ty robisz, Kuroo?

\- Dobrze się bawię.

Kenma zaciska usta, odwracając wzrok. Czuje, jak jego policzki się czerwienią na rażącą… bezczelność Kuroo. Wciska kilka guzików na Gameboy'u, ale jest już zbyt rozproszony dodatkowym ciężarem na jego kolanach.

\- Czy mógłbyś się proszę… przesunąć.

\- Nie, nie mam ochoty

\- Kuroo.

\- Kenma.

-…Kuroo.

\- Na twoich kolanach jest wygodnie, okej? A w ten sposób ty możesz grać w swoją grę, kiedy ja się prześpię. Masz ciastko i zjesz ciastko.

Kenma chce się wykłócać „Co to ma być za rozumowanie?", ale Kuroo zamknął oczy. No i nie, żeby Kenmie chciało się tracić siły na spychanie kota ze swoich nóg, a nie może zaprzeczyć, że dodatkowe ciepło jest całkiem komfortowe i no, po prostu wróci teraz do swojej gry.

Po odniesieniu zwycięstwa Kenma wyłącza urządzenie i zerka w dół, na klatkę piersiową Kuroo, która powoli unosi się i opada, uświadamiając Kenmie, że chłopak naprawdę zasnął. Przez chwilę pseudo-blondyn po prostu wpatruje się w koto-chłopaka na swoich kolanach. Wreszcie jest cicho, nawet odgłos gry nie odwraca jego uwagi od lekko hipnotycznego rytmu oddychania Kuroo, i pomimo bliskiego kontaktu z druga osobą, Kenma czuje się całkiem spokojnie i jest trochę śpiący. Ziewając, Kenma przesuwa się troszkę, aż głowa Kuroo jest na łóżku. Wtedy osuwa się niżej, aż on sam również leży na łóżku. Powoli mruga oczami. Może też utnie sobie drzemkę… Zerka na uśpioną twarz Kuroo po raz ostatni, po czym zamyka oczy, wzdychając cicho. Jest o wiele cieplej, kiedy obok niego leży ktoś jeszcze.

=^._.^=

Coś ciepłego przyciska się do czubka jego głowy. I pleców. I nóg. I ponad jego biodrami, wokół pasa. Coś ciężkiego i muskularnego i, o dziwo, w kształcie człowieka.

Kenma otwiera oczy i widzi ścianę wpatrującą się na niego. Przypomnienie sobie, gdzie jest zajmuje mu chwilę. Grał w grę, a popołudnie było ciche, i było wygodnie, a on zasnął. Ale coś mu umyka…

\- Mmrow.

Za nim następuje przemieszczenie się ciężaru, a potem coś łaskocze go w policzek. Kenma sztywnieje na nagły kontakt, po czym zamyka oczy. Z jakiegoś powodu czuje, że powinien zacząć panikować albo robić _cokolwiek_ na widok prawie nieznajomego w jego łóżku, czy faktu że _zasnął_ ze wspomnianą osobą, ale tak naprawdę część Kenmy chce wracać prosto do spania. Było to tyle wygodne, jak dziwne, ponieważ Kenma jest typem osoby która nienawidzi wszelkiego kontaktu fizycznego, którego sam nie zainicjował.

\- Wiem, że nie śpisz – niski, pełen rozbawienia głos ogrzewa mu uszy. Kenma wzdycha.

\- Zgniatasz mnie.

\- Mm, ale jesteś wygodny.

\- Łózko nie jest aż takie małe, Kuroo.

Chłopak nie odpowiada, zamiast tego łasząc się o włosy Kenmy. Kenma trochę się wierci, nieprzyzwyczajony do intymnego gestu. Trochę łaskocze i jest dziwnie, ale, o dziwo, nie niewygodnie. Mruga w kierunku ściany.

\- Która godzina?

\- Prawie pora obiadu.

\- …Zasnęliśmy.

\- Ta. Czujesz się lepiej?

Uwagę Kenmy odwracają na chwilę palce Kuroo, które bawią się jego włosami. Pozostaje w bezruchu, uświadamiając sobie, że nie przeszkadza mu uczucie bawienia się jego włosami.

\- …Co masz na myśli?

\- Wyglądałeś, jakby przydał ci się odpoczynek. Może to twoje przeziębienie.

Kenma wydaje mały odgłos odpowiadający wzruszeniu ramionami. Czuje się o wiele lepiej po tej drzemce i jest prawie pewny, że przeziębienie już się skończyło. To jednak wciąż nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego czuje się zrelaksowany w tej prawie-tulącej pozycji.

\- Kuroo – Kenma się przesuwa, próbując wykręcić się z uścisku kota.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Robi się trochę… gorąco.

\- Aw, przepraszam.

Kenma przerywa wiercenie, i będąc teraz twarzą w stronę Kuroo, posyła mu beznamiętne spojrzenie.

\- Czy ty właśnie sam sobie sprawiłeś komplement?

Kuroo uśmiecha się szeroko. Jego ogon merda między nimi.

\- Pewność siebie to klucz do sukcesu.

Kenma krzywi się w jego stronę, nie mając pewności, co ten komentarz miał oznaczać. Wzdycha, siadając. Odgarniając włosy z twarzy, przygląda się pokojowi i zastanawia, co teraz zrobić. Kuroo leży teraz na plecach, powieki znowu mu opadają. Ma na sobie jedną z nowych bluz, które wczoraj kupili, a jej kolor sprawia, że jego niesforne czarne włosy wyglądają na ciemniejsze niż zwykle. Niezauważona, ręka Kenmy sięgnęła w stronę głowy Kuroo. Chce się przekonać, czy jest tak miękka, na jaką wygląda.

Przyłapując się, zanim powieki Kuroo mogą się uchylić, Kenma wycofuje swoją rękę o zaledwie cale od czarnych włosów kota i nakazuje sobie się opanować. Jakimś sposobem przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności, ale to nie znaczy, że może po prostu zacząć podążać za dziwnymi porywami i tracić skupienie przez te chytre, inteligentne oczy, i lubić ciepło, kiedy przychodzi chłopak-kot, i myśleć dziwne rzeczy, o jakich Kenma nigdy wcześniej w życiu nie myślał –nawet kiedy jego koledzy z klasy zaczęli do siebie szeptać i podśmiewywać się, przyglądając się dziewczynom z klasy, lub kiedy Yamamoto zaczął głośno dzielić się swoim zdaniem na temat dziewczyn i jego, najwyraźniej, ukrytej sprawności seksualnej. Kenma był zainteresowany tylko jego grami i, od czasu do czasu, siatkówką po meczu z Shoyo, i pasowało mu to.

Do czasu, kiedy zdarzyło mu się znaleźć bezdomnego kota.

\- Hej, Kenma. Jak sobie pochrapywałeś, zadzwonił twój telefon. Jakiś dzieciak Yamamoto chciał wiedzieć, czy jutro po szkole jest trening.

\- Oh.

Pauza, a potem:

\- Hej, Kenma.

\- Mm?

\- Mogę przyjść na trening?

\- Hę? – Kenma zerka w górę na Kuroo, który wzrusza ramionami. Futrzane uszy drgają na jego głowie.

\- Jestem ciekawy. Niby nie lubisz nic innego poza grami video, a jednak jesteś w drużynie siatkarskiej.

\- To… - Kenma odwraca wzrok – dlatego, że Shoyou ją lubi. I wygrywamy. Przeważnie.

\- Chcę zobaczyć jak grasz – Kuroo też siada, nachylając się bliżej do Kenmy. Ma ten uśmieszek na twarzy, ale w jego ciemnych oczach skrzy się prawdziwe zainteresowanie. – To fajne, nie?

Kenma wzrusza ramionami. Jego oczy przesuwają się od drugiego chłopaka na łóżko. Patrzy, jak długi, czarny ogon Kuroo porusza się leniwie na pościeli.

\- Jest okej.

\- Więc mogę przyjść jutro, tak?

\- Mm.

-Świetnie. Nie mogę się doczekać.

Kenma nagle zdał sobie sprawę, na co się (w pewnym sensie) przypadkowo zgodził.

-Czekaj. Ale. Nie możesz!

\- Czemu nie?

Bez słowa, Kenma wskazuje na głowę Kuroo.

\- Większość ludzi nie…

Kuroo wzdycha, sięgając, by odgarnąć trochę włosów.

-Ta, łapię, moja fryzura po spaniu jest nadzwyczajna. Żartuję, - dodaje, uśmiechając się do beznamiętnego spojrzenia posłanego przez Kenmę. – Wiem, koto-ludzkie hybrydy nie są popularne. Jeszcze. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Na pewno masz toczek, czy coś? W ten sposób poradzimy sobie z kocimi uszami _oraz_ moimi fantastycznymi, przeczącymi grawitacji włosami.

Kenma marszczy odrobinę brwi. Musi przyznać, że to całkiem rozsądne rozwiązanie, ale wciąż nie jest przekonany. Nie był znany jako jeden z najbardziej aktywnych członków drużyny, a jeśli nagle zdecyduje się na przyjście z – przyjacielem? Zwierzakiem? Jeszcze raz, czym była jego relacja z Kuroo? – na pewno pojawią się pytania, a już przynajmniej ukradkowe spojrzenia. Co Kenmie niespecjalnie odpowiada. Ale cóż, Kuroo ma budowę siatkarza, wzrost i siłę mięśni. A Kenma swoją pozycję pierwszego rozgrywającego wygrał bezdyskusyjnie. To znaczy, że nic się nie stanie jeżeli Kuroo coś sknoci, prawda? Co w ogóle Kuroo mógłby sknocić? Kenma znowu za dużo myśli, prawda?

\- Halo, ziemia do Budyniej Głowy – palce pstrykają go w czoło.

\- Au – Kenma wykrzywia się do Kuroo, pocierając czoło. – Okej. Możesz przyjść jutro. Wszystko jedno.

\- Cieszę się, że dzielimy tę samą opinię– uśmiech, jakim odpowiada Kuroo prawie oślepia Kenmę. Jest tak promienny i szczęśliwy, że umysł Kenmy zaczyna się zastanawiać przez co dokładnie przeszedł ten chłopak, że jest jak podekscytowany _treningiem siatkówki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiii koniec... Tego ficka. Ale kolejne już sie robią, więc nie będzie pusto.  
> Dziękuję przeogromnie za kudos!!


End file.
